


mixture of sweat and blood

by stabvillanelle



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabvillanelle/pseuds/stabvillanelle
Summary: the scent it leaves behind.





	mixture of sweat and blood

This day has been a series of events that lead to one inevitability. The blood dried cool across her fingers and down her forearm. It had started like any other day, she would think about it days from now as if it was. Another day in an endless number of days, a cat versus the mouse, effortless in her running but the mouse was just too fast. Lips curled into a smile, her eyes tracing what she had done.

A small meal. Breakfast alone in an apartment that no longer felt like a home. A forgotten meeting, an appointment of some sort that no longer mattered. Jagged lines across someone she used to know. This would eat away at her, somewhere in the back of her mind she was sure of it, but she didn’t give a rats ass. Not now, in the bliss of an unforeseen outcome. 

The sour mixture of blood and sweat. The scent of it all.

Deep sigh. A weight had been lifted, one that she hadn’t know that she had been carrying. Maybe she should have let someone carry it with her. A blade white knuckle gripped.

When they announce this on national television they will call her a murderer. When they tell her friends and family, they will say that she had a mental break. She doesn’t care. For once in her life, she just doesn’t fucking care. They would have to do something with this body, though. 

Eve raised her eyes to meet Villanelle’s. Her Oksana. 

A slow clap filled the silence of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> might elongate this with time. just an idea.


End file.
